Drops of Tears
by iBoss
Summary: A series of poems that expresses the characters' past and present situations, and how they really feel deep inside. Lost Hero spoilers. Rating a subject to change.
1. Thalia

**Hmm this series of poetry wasn't exactly planned. I just wanted to go to sleep and thought this up. I already have one for Annabeth and Jason written. That will be posted later. Oh well. I don't on PJO. **

**Here's a poem for Thalia.**

* * *

Do you know what it's like?

To be, a child, born from heavy drinking and lust.

To have a powerful father who never visits.

To have a mother who was famous yet abusive.

To have a younger brother who you thought was dead.

To go everywhere,

Be an obedient daughter,

Because you're mom was famous.

By day, going, to interviews and award shows.

By night, being, yelled at by a drunken parent.

Having to lose you're little brother,

Jason,

And somewhere inside,

You know it's your parents fault.

Though you do not know you'll meet him again.

Staying for no reason at all,

Then finally you leave,

Run away.

You meet strangers,

Who could be your best friend,

Or your worst enemy.

To go to a place you never heard of,

Camp Half-Blood.

Only to die and be turned into a tree.

By your own father, Lord Zeus.

Years later, you awaken from your "coma".

Alive once more,

But only to hear bad news.

Luke,

Your partner,

Your friend,

Your crush,

Stolen from your father,

Poisoned your tree,

Poisoned you.

Then you kick him off a cliff,

Yet he returns.

The finale battle comes.

The person you loved the most, is declared,

Dead.

Your mother, dead.

Your brother, dead.

Luke, dead.

All you had were the hunters, your friends, and Zeus.

Maybe you should die too.

But you get something good at the end.

One of the three,

Is still alive.

Do you know what it's like?

No, I didn't think so.


	2. Annabeth

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate it. Be sure to check out my blog [follow my Tumblr] and check out my poll. Here's Annabeth's poem. Somethings would see it blod, spaced, I just felt like putting it, make it less plain *shrugs* If only we could changed the font and use color.**

* * *

R u n.

R/u/n/n/i/n/g.

[Running away.]

That's all she can do.

That's what she did.

_At seven._

Young right?

She had no choice.

Her father hated her.

Her stepmother hated her.

Bobby and Matthew too.

Hades, they all hated her.

She did **nothing.**

Was it because she was a demigod?

Because she was _different,_

Her father didn't even want her.

That hurts.

Luckily for Percy,

His mother and stepfather like him.

Annabeth's unwanted in her family.

Things got somewhat better.

But people can't change the way they feel.

She knows Susan still hates her.

She knows Bobby and Matthew are frightened of her.

She hears what they say.

**T h e m u m b l i n g.**

_~The whispers.~_

She's not stupid.

She's the daughter of Athena.

She knows when she isn't wanted.

At least Fredrick tries.

They're making the effort.

She's making the effort.

But it's only a matter of time,

Until she runs again.


	3. Jason

**So after looking through my flashdrive for five minutes, I finally found Jason's. The original seemed better but too short. If the bottom doesn't seem to make sense...sorry about that. Hmm four reviews. I'm thankful, though I wish there were more. Reading and reviewing is nice. Anyways, while I watch The Latest Buzz, you guys can read this. Enjoy.**

* * *

He lost.

He lost so much.

He lost his mother,

Who he has a faint memory of.

He lost his sister,

Who he reunited with.

But most important,

He lost his memories.

No, not lost.

His memories,

Were stolen.

By an immortal, a goddess,

Queen Hera.

Everything he knew.

GONE.

He only has pieces of it left.

Pieces he must hold on to.

Who knows if those will disappear?

How is he one of the seven?

Part of the Great Prophecy,

When he remembers,

Nothing,

Zero,

Nada,

_Saving Grace,_

He's a Grace, yes.

But being able to save people?

Not so.

How can a guy,

With amnesia,

Save everyone,

When he can't save himself?

He is surrounded by Greeks.

Who he learned to treat as enemies,

Because, he was Roman,

Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter.

He sounds important.

Too bad he has no clue what he's doing.

No clue about his past.

He's probably leading Piper on too.

Because who's this Reyna he thinks about?

He doesn't seem like a player.

With those electric blue eyes,

Blonde hair,

Good personality,

He seems like a nice guy.

But who is Jason really like?

The Greeks don't know it.

The Romans know it.

But he, himself, does not.

He'll swear on the River Styx,

to the gods,

that he _will_ find out who Jason Grace,

really is.


End file.
